


Тот, кто ждет дома

by platano_yep



Series: Кингсман-драбблы [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platano_yep/pseuds/platano_yep
Summary: Комментарии делают жизнь фикрайтеров счастливее!





	Тот, кто ждет дома

Эггзи совершенно не стеснялся того, как по уши, до кончиков волос и пальцев он был влюблен в Гарри. И всегда находил способы выразить то, что так неуёмно билось в его сердце. Он запрыгивал Гарри на спину, громко звал его на улице, бежал навстречу, если они долго не виделись, дома ругался, когда Гарри мимоходом хлопал его по заднице, хотя Гарри не одобрял крепкие выражения. Часто смотрел, как Гарри хозяйничает на его кухне – кухне не джентльмена, а студента или холостяка, но он так ловко управлялся с нею, что Эггзи начинало казаться, будто собственные чашки ему чего-то недоговаривают. Он залезал на Гарри сверху, в какой бы позе он до этого ни находился, и долго, мокро целовал его рот, просовывая пальцы между губ вместе с языком.

Гарри умудрялся оставаться Гарри и на миссии, в самом огне, и на кухне поутру на съемной квартире Эггзи. Успевший отдохнуть во время обратного перелета Эггзи открыл дверь, ожидая обнаружить квартиру пустой. Ему заняло минуту – больше, чем мог бы себе позволить агент секретной разведывательной службы – чтобы понять происходящее: Гарри не стал оставлять ключи Рокси, а просто дожидался его здесь, всю долгую-долгую неделю. Даже не заезжал за своими вещами, судя по его виду. Эггзи не успел (а после – и не подумал бы) завезти в новое жилище пару мягких махровых халатов, и Гарри приходилось довольствоваться футболками и свободными короткими шортами. Шорты были, конечно, идеей Эггзи, и он собирался продержать Гарри в блокаде от «подобающих джентльмену» предметов одежды столько, сколько окажется в его силах.

Гарри переступил босыми ступнями, дотягиваясь до холодильника и доставая масло, чтобы намазать им тосты – глупость, чем можно застать врасплох опытного уже разведчика. Эггзи снял очки и убрал их в нагрудный карман.

Тапочки в доме были, Эггзи не терпел, когда мерзнут ноги, в отличие от Гарри, который любил и здесь, в практически берлоге, мог ходить босиком. Только его подчеркнутая элегантность сквозила в каждом жесте и заставляла Эггзи каждый раз кусать его за щёку, чтобы перестал выпендриваться, но Гарри же не выпендривался, он просто был таким – и Эггзи хотелось укусить его за это ещё сильнее.

Гарри обернулся, как всегда чуткий, спокойно коротко кивнул ему и вернулся к плите, где, кажется, разбивал над беконом яйца и одновременно снимал с огня турку с кофе – для Эггзи.

Эггзи был полностью им заворожен в этот момент: его четкими и покатыми движениями, голосом, который мурлыкал под негромкое радио, аккуратно прибранными волосами – господи, кто, ну кто причесывается до завтрака? – локтями, которые работали, как колена какого-нибудь вала в сложном механизме, даже футболкой – она была ему чуть-чуть не по размеру. Всего чуть-чуть, Гарри был очень стройным и мускулистым, но найти размер, который оказался бы ему велик, не составило труда.

– К сожалению, не обнаружил у тебя кайенского перца, Эггзи.

– На углу есть круглосуточный магазин, мог бы сходить, – ответил Эггзи, подкрадываясь. Больше всего в происходящем ему нравилось то, что Гарри сейчас его ждал.

– Не нашёл свободного времени, – ему попросту было лень, Эггзи мог поспорить. – Хоть имбирь у тебя есть. Переодевайся и садись завтракать, все почти готово.

– Сейчас, – Эггзи взялся руками за край стола по обе стороны от Гарри. Его лоб доставал ему только до плеч, и он уперся им между лопаток. – Я очень скучал.

Гарри обнял левую его руку своей ладонью, не взял, а именно обнял, он как-то умел превращать этот жест в объятие. Ответил:

– Я рад, что ты вернулся.

Вот так. «Рад, что вернулся». Скупой, вредный старик, всегда говоривший строго только то, что думал. Эггзи зарылся в его крепкую спину всем лицом, потерся, пережидая, пока пройдёт шум в голове, и, произнеся:

– Не отвлекайся, – опустился на колени. На кухонный пол прямо в брюках. Гарри не сказал ни слова.

Широкие ступни, узкие, сухие щиколотки, твердые, как камень, голени – все это Эггзи любовно ощупал руками: то самыми кончиками пальцев, то всей ладонью, медленно поднимаясь вверх, к коленям. Эггзи знал, что если лизнуть их с внутренней стороны, агент тайной разведывательной службы «Галахад» смешно лягался, ничего не в состоянии с собой сделать. Наученный опытом, Эггзи просто погладил чувствительное место большим пальцем, крепко удерживая колено остальной ладонью и чувствуя погашенный импульс. Легко усмехнулся.

Где-то наверху Гарри разобрался с яичницей и беконом, и просто стоял теперь, опираясь о стол, позволяя Эггзи делать все, что ему вздумается. Нос щекотнуло, и Эггзи в который раз ощутил восторг от того, что Гарри возбуждается от его прикосновений, и появившийся запах был запахом смазки, выступившей на кончике его члена.

Эггзи почти трепетно коснулся губами левого бедра, зацеловал его, забираясь руками под ткань шорт и снова спускаясь к ступням. Он привстал, не поднимаясь ещё с коленей, придвинулся плотнее, так, чтобы тереться пахом о ногу Гарри, задрал кверху шорты и сунулся между бедер носом и ртом, заставляя Гарри раздвинуть ноги шире.

То, что Гарри так послушно и с готовностью поддавался его негласным указаниям, скручивало у него в животе мертвую петлю, заставляло тереться о Гарри сильнее, и он бы простонал, но они пока играли в самого тихого разведчика, и приходилось держаться...

– Эггзи.

...И он только что выиграл.

Гарри переступил ногами, напоминая беспокойную лошадь, мышцы сократились под руками Эггзи, и он подался вверх и вперед и укусил Гарри за обтянутую тканью трусов ягодицу.

– Эг-гзи... – приглушенно, сдавленно, просяще.

И Эггзи сбился со своего плавного ритма, с настроения, он быстро, неаккуратно облапал Гарри – еще немного, еще раз только дотронусь – прежде чем отпустить его, чтобы раздеть.

Гарри неясно прохрипел, когда резинка белья проехалась по его члену. Эггзи не дал ему опомниться, смял пальцами ягодицы, крепко целуя поясницу и теперь трахая его ногу, как бесстыдная псина.  
Ему до смерти хотелось однажды заставить Гарри подрочить, самому до себя дотронуться, но еще ни разу не получилось – Гарри умудрялся блюсти одному ему понятное целомудрие, оставляя Эггзи всю грязную работу. Впрочем, он умел кончать и без этого.

Эггзи работал руками и ртом, как проклятый, воображая себе, какой сейчас Гарри – несобранный, нечеткий, с обмякшим ртом и дрожащими ресницами.

– Я отсосу тебе, – прошептал Эггзи в гладкую, влажную кожу, не забывая её покусывать. – Гарри, повернись.

Он отстранился, уступая Гарри пространство, и оба они вдруг замерли: Эггзи, с отчаянно выпирающей ширинкой и слюной, стекающие по подбородку, и Гарри, с глазами такими черными, что они напоминали зрачки пистолетов.

Даже в свои пятьдесят с хвостиком Гарри был мягкий и свежий, как речная глина, его можно было мять и гладить всего с ног до головы и не найти неровностей и зазубрин. Наверное, поэтому он был таким хорошим кингсменом, мелькнуло в голове у Эггзи, пока мысли не покинули её окончательно. Его тянуло за собой желание заставить Гарри кончить, как тянет ускориться приближающийся оргазм, когда дрочишь один. Накатившее бездействие лопнуло, словно мыльный пузырь, Эггзи медленно и демонстративно сжал себя через штаны. «Я могу закончить и так», – как бы говорил он, ласково, очень ласково поглаживая член, туго натянувший ткань брюк.

– Нет-нет-нет, Эггзи, я хочу тебя здесь, я хочу твой рот, – Гарри взял свой член между пальцев и направил его текущей смазкой головкой прямо в лицо Эггзи. – Ну же, ты ведь хороший мальчик.

Эггзи повиновался ему без слов, без мысли, он обхватил член губами и сразу взял быстрый темп, сначала пытаясь гладить себя тоже, но потом сдался, взял Гарри за бедра и принялся двигать головой, желая довести его до оргазма быстро и сильно. Ему так нравилось отсасывать Гарри, нравилась тяжесть на языке и теснота в горле, он не отрывал взгляд от его лица, хотя в голове мутилось, и хотелось зажмуриться.

Взгляд Гарри парализовывал его не хуже обездвиживающей капсулы из часов, и хотя член уже начинал болеть от отсутствия внимания, Эггзи хотел прежде закончить с Гарри, и чтобы он потом сам что-нибудь с ним сделал. Но то ли Гарри прочел что-то такое по его глазам, то ли просто так совпало: он шевельнулся, и его босая ступня уперлась Эггзи в ширинку. Эггзи благодарно простонал, скопившиеся от усердия в уголках глаз слезы стекли по щекам, и Гарри собрал их своими пальцами.

– Хороший мальчик, мой самый хороший мальчик.

Снова, как у них часто бывало, Эггзи осталось только сосредоточиться на движении и ощущениях, просто дождаться – и по горлу ударило и потекло, щекотно и горько, а потом его самого прошило, он каменно замер, пережидая, пока волны напряжения и расслабленности перекатываются в нем, как прибой.

– Можешь уже отпустить меня.

Эггзи смущенно снялся с его члена, вытер рукой рот. Гарри устало стек рядом с ним на пол, привлек к себе, уложил щекой на плечо. Самая лучшая вещь, которая происходила после оргазма – это чувство, когда от мира ничего уже не было нужно, само воплощение усталости и лени.

– Я очень по тебе скучал.

– Я это понял, – тихо засмеялся Гарри, приподнял его подбородок пальцами и коротко поцеловал. – Я тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии делают жизнь фикрайтеров счастливее!


End file.
